7 Deadly Sins: Wrath
by BeeDee92
Summary: A series based off the seven deadly sins, each one shot will feature a different guy and a different sin. Hermione is an Potion's Apprentice having an extremely bad day, add in a few scathing comments from her surly Potion Master and her fiery temper will be lost. But is it only anger they feel or something deeper? (M for sexual situations and language, no smut)


_**A/N: Okay so this is a new series I'm coming out with, the basis is the 7 deadly sins. Each one shot will have a different guy and a different sin associated with it. So enjoy, I do hope you enjoy the one shot and hopefully the rest of the series as I get them written and published! **_

**Wrath**

Hermione burst wildly through the door of the potions lab in a frenzy of hair and robes. It wasn't even past ten in the morning and she was already ready to go back to bed and forget this day. She had woken up late, tried to tame her hair but even after throwing it in a ponytail, it was still trying to escape from the elastic band as if it had a life of its own. After rushing out of her room and grabbing some coffee she made it to the stairs, but of course the staircase decided to move changing direction and startling her to the point where her coffee spilled down the front of her!

"About time you decided to join me Ms. Granger. As my apprentice one would think you would be more punctual." Severus Snape hissed as she slammed the door closed.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again." She answered biting her tongue to keep from snapping at him.

She quickly shucked her robes and rolled up her sleeves trying her hardest to ignore the blinding brown spot on her crisp white shirt. Snape glanced at her, "try not to be so clumsy with these potions, they are quite delicate and you bumbling around like a first year isn't ideal."

Hermione felt her temper spike but fought it back, she was not about to yell at the man who could release her from her internship at any moment and he really was one of the best potion masters in the world. "Yes sir." She ignored the way his gaze burned into the side of her head as she began to prep a simple pepper up potion for the hospital wing. "Sir, I can't concentrate with you burning a hole through me, this is a pepper up potion, you don't need to baby sit me, I've known how to do it since third year."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem concentrating on it Ms. Granger, unless your brain is incapable of multitasking in which case you would make a poor excuse for a potion master and should immediately be released from this internship."

Hermione clenched her teeth and grasped the stirring rod tightly ignoring the way her chest was burning in anger, "No sir, I was simply suggesting you might have better things to do with your time then watch me brew a simple pepper up potion."

"Ms. Granger do not waste my time by trying to tell me what to do, I am the potion master and I will do as I please. If I want to watch how my extremely unprofessional apprentice works then I shall do so." He drawled.

"Unprofessional?" She questioned through her annoyance. Unprofessional was the last thing she wanted to be called.

"Yes or has it escaped your knowledge that you are to treat this like a job Ms. Granger, you come in here ten minutes late, your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed, you have stuff all over your clothes and your attitude is extremely unbecoming of someone of your age. So yes, unprofessional and if this occurs again while you are under my wing I will discontinue this apprenticeship."

Hermione felt the rage boil to an uncontrollable state as she tried to keep a calm demeanor, "how sir, has my attitude been unbecoming?"

Unknown to Hermione, Severus was having a grand time. When she had become his potions apprentice he had been less than thrilled but after a month of working with her he had noticed she had definitely grown up. Gone was the annoying Ms. Know it All teenager and in her place was an extremely intelligent and sexy young woman who Severus had grown to care deeply about. Unfortunately he had no idea how to show her that his feelings for her had changed so he began to pick on her, like a little boy tugging at his crushes pig tails.

When she had wildly entered the room in the state she was in all Severus had wanted to do was throw her against a wall and have his way with her but knew that she would not be interested, so he did the second best thing, made her mad. He loved to watch the fire dance in her chocolate eyes and watch as her cheeks and chest flush red as her heartbeat increased with each passing jibe he threw at her. Watching her temper come undone would have to do if he couldn't watch her truly come undone in the throes of passion.

"Ms. Granger you have been but short tempered and rude towards me since the moment you walked through that door. Even you should have more common sense then to treat your Master in such a way." He told her, his tone deadly serious.

"That is it!" Hermione screamed as she threw the stirring rod against the opposite wall breaking a few empty vials sitting on a shelf in her fit of rage. "Rude!? I'm rude? What the fuck!? You have been nothing but vial to me since the moment I walked through your door when I was eleven! I saved your god damn life and you still treat me like I'm gunk on the bottom of your stupid shoe! You have no fucking right to say that I'm the rude one!" She raged her hair seeming to frizz out of her ponytail as she yelled at him.

"Ms. Granger if you do not calm down I will physically remove you from the room myself."

"Go ahead I dare you to try!" She yelled as she advanced on him her heart beating in her ears as she let all her frustration and anger out after holding it in for so long.

"For the smartest witch of your age you are acting like a two-year old." He hissed at her as she advanced, maybe he should have toned his comments down, even he knew she was on edge but he just had to go and poke her until she fell over it.

Hermione gasped and in her blinding rage slapped him, and immediately regretted it as she felt her body get thrown against the wall, "do not do that again." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh." She sighed, how many times had she dreamed of being in the situation with him. Of feeling his body pressed so intimately against hers. Her heart was still pounding in her ears but her rage and anger had evaporated the moment he had touched her.

Severus could feel her breasts brushing his chest with each breath she took, he pressed against her, her cheeks still flushed, her elastic had vanished and her hair was a wild halo around her surprised face.

Hermione stared up at him her entire body humming with want, she had to have him, the desire she felt wasn't something she could ignore as she reached down to run her hands down his lean stomach, his muscles contracting under her light touch. But Severus caught her hands in his, startling her.

When she met his midnight eyes his expression was intense almost threatening and for a moment Hermione felt scared, convinced he was angry with her. But before she could think of an excuse for her actions he yanked her even closer to him and covered her mouth in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately after months of pent-up frustration. His mouth was so warm and the caress of his lips softer than she could have ever imagined. His tongue tentatively brushed against her lips and Hermione opened her mouth with a low moan in response.

Severus tangled his hands in her wild hair, desperate to explore every inch of her as he yanked her head back and brushed against the pale column of her neck. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, eliciting another low moan from the woman in his arms.

With a heated shudder Hermione lightly pushed him back, "we need to slow down."

Severus let out a low breath to calm down, "okay, that's okay."

They drew apart, neither wanting to leave the others embrace but knew they had a lot to talk about. "I'm sorry for losing my temper," she whispered as she glanced over at the mess of broken glass her swollen lips tantalizing him as he watched her speak.

"My fault Hermione, I purposely antagonized you to watch you lose your temper."

"What? You did that on purpose?!" She exclaimed her brown eyes staring at him in surprised annoyance.

"Well, you're extremely sexy when you're angry." He mumbled bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…."

"Look I'm sorry for what just occurred… I…" Severus started only Hermione didn't let him finish.

"Don't you dare apologize; I've wanted that for months!"

"You have?" Severus questioned.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Yes, as mad as you make me. For some reason you're also the person who I love to be around most, and it doesn't help that every little thing you do turns me on to the point where I can hardly focus."

"Well I can help relieve some of that frustration Ms. Granger if you'll let me." He whispered slowly advancing on her and lifting her up and sitting her on a desk.

Hermione grinned as she wrapped her legs around him any anger she felt towards him had long since vanished, "I can do that."


End file.
